lexxfandomcom-20200215-history
Giga Shadow (episode)
"Giga Shadow" is the 4 episode of 1 season of the TV series "Lexx". The episode aired on Sep 11, 1997 on the TV channel Сhannel Citytv in Canada. The script for the episode was written by Jeffrey Hirschfield, Paul Donovan, Lex Gigeroff. The director of the episode were Robert Sigl. __TOC__ Summary The cleansing of the Cluster is complete and the birth of the Giga Shadow is progressing. These events are unknown to the crew of Lexx when they decide to journey to the Cluster for one last attempt to get the proto-blood Kai needs to continue his existence. Plot In the opening we learn that the cleansing has begun and that every human on the Cluster has been killed to make way for the Divine Rebirth of the Giga Shadow. Eight clerics all gather around the last Divine Shadow's pedestal and send it up to the Giga Shadow, shortly thereafter they all reveal knives and plan to perform a ritualistic murder/suicide pact as part of the Cleansing. One cleric in particular, Yottskry sees these events as madness and tries preventing the Shadow's ascension into the Giga Shadow. The other clerics battle him until one of them throws a dagger into his neck, killing him. The Time Prophet notes that the Divine Rebirth had been halted, for now... Kai informs Zev that he is low on protoblood and that the supply he has now will only last a couple of hours at best, and that they should not awaken him unless they need him. Zev urges Stan to find a way back to the Cluster in order to obtain more protoblood to keep Kai functioning. Stan abruptly refuses, citing it as suicide. After a humiliating experience at the hands of the Divine Predecessors (they recounted the capture and molestation of Stan by Feppo), Stan goes to fix the Cryochamber only to be trapped inside it much to 790's delight. After fixing the Cryochamber, Kai notices an egg in the room he approaches it and a baby cluster lizard emerges from it. Zev angrily threatens Stan and forces him to take the Lexx back through the fractal core to the Light Universe (all while he showers by the way), Kai walks in holding the baby cluster lizard Zev unintentionally names it by sayings he will Squish it if it comes near her. Stan commands the Lexx back through the fractal core and into the Light Universe. Zev, 790, and Kai board a moth and head for the Cluster, while Stan remains on board the Lexx. Zev and Kai arrive at the sacred place to find human corpses all over the place, Kai examines Yottskry's corpse to determine that he hasn't been dead for very long. The two go beneath to the mortuary to find protoblood when Yottskry's corpse comes back to life (the Giga Shadow dripped protoblood on him) he begs Kai to kill him, but the shadow possessing him sends him to the brain of the Giga Shadow. Feeling particularly arrogant, Stanley opens the communicator and sends a transmission on all lines taunting anyone in the Light Universe to mess with the Lexx, this signal of course is picked up by Feppo who excitedly decides to rekindle his old friendship with Stan. Kai soon collapses, and tells Zev to return to the Lexx and destroy the Cluster. Stan receives a distress signal from an pretty girl who claims that everyone else on her ship is dead and that she too will die because the oxygen is running out. Stan takes a moth out her location and boards the vessel to discover Smoor disguised in a wig. Desperate, Zev bottles some spewed protoblood from the Giga Shadow and gives it to Squish dropping it below to the mortuary telling it to "find its mother". Two more clerics revive due to the protoblood and attack Zev, whom drops the bottled supply of protoblood and attacks them, fleeing in the process. Zev boards the moth and leaves the Cluster, not seeing the Lexx she contacts Stan to discover that he has been abducted by Feppo. The Cluster begins to crumble and a gigantic insect, the Giga Shadow emerges. Zev desperately tries to contact Stan who responds by telling her to get out of the way before she gets blown up. Kai and Squish enter the Giga Shadow and try searching for the brain. The Giga Shadow spits out Kai, but he sends Squish back in to find its favorite food. The Lexx arrives and devours the mercenary ship and excretes Feppo and Smoor on a backwater Swamp planet somewhere in the Light Universe. Kai rejoins Zev and Stan on the Lexx and hears Stan's story of how he tricked Feppo and Smoor, only to be interrupted by the Divine Shadow. The Divine Shadow chases them all over the Lexx, eventually reaching the Divine Predecessors and deems them not worthy and kills all of the brains as part of the cleansing. After some threatening dialog, the Divine Shadow laughs and reveals himself to be the last of the Insect Civilization. Then he disappears, the Giga Shadow's brain had been finally eaten by Squish who was crawling around inside the Giga Shadow all the while. Stan commands the Lexx through the Fractal Core and blows it up, destroying the Giga Shadow. A flash of Squish is shown in the background before the scene cuts to Stan, Kai, and Zev on the Lexx who celebrate their victory over the Divine Order (who fail to notice a swirl of black Essence in Kai's eyes). Characters *Main characters **Stanley Tweedle **Kai **Xev **790 **Giggerota **Mantrid * All characters ::See Category: Characters Production ::See First season See also * IMDb Giga Shadow * English transcript Giga Shadow (transcript) * Images from episode Category:Giga Shadow (episode)/images * Episode review on Lexxplorations Gallery * Add images and descriptions: GigaShadow001.jpg|Cover of episode «Giga Shadow» Giga Shadow 002.jpg|Giga Shadow over the Cluster Giga Shadow 003.jpg|Image from episode Giga Shadow Category:Episodes